Russian Roulette
by Melosa
Summary: I know that I must pass this test... She sobbed silently... So just pull the trigger... R&R


**I wrote this maybe two years ago on a sheet of paper and I found recently it while cleaning my room. Enjoy and R&amp;R**

**Song: Russian Roulette by Rihanna**

* * *

**Take a breath **

**Take it deep**

She knew who was cheering the loudest between the two species. She knew who were the most bloodthirsty.

The Blues.

She swallowed with difficulty as she listened to the animator.

**Calm yourself**

**He says to me **

**If you play **

**You play for keeps **

**Take the gun **

**And count to three.**

"Another person who joined him, you ask me?"

**Sweating now **

**Moving slow **

**No time to think**

"Well, let's cheer for our last criminal!"

**My turn to go**

The sun blinded her slightly and she watched the entire Sentient civilisation, with no exception, in the crowds, cheering and boo'ing loudly. Some wolf-whistled. What shocked her the most was the giant screen showing her face.

**And you can see my heart beating **

**You can see it through my chest **

**Said I'm terrified **

**But I'm not leaving **

**I know that I must pass this test**

It was her turn

**So just pull the trigger.**

The animator calmed the crowds with his hand, smirking. He gave the last accusee a closer look and fake gasped dramatically.

"Oh but she is crying, ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowds fake gasped too.

**Say a prayer, to yourself **

**He says close your eyes **

**Sometimes it helps**

"But, you know. I think they are like all of the other Reds. They, too, have been fooled when we think about it deeply."

**Then I get **

**A scary thought **

**That he's here**

"You don't understand me? Then, let me explain."

**Means he's never _lost_**

The cameras turned to the four of them, on some sort of podium, forced to watch their leader on the new arena's ground tied and on his knees. He held his head low. They were going to get executed.

**And you can see my heart beating **

**You can see it through my chest **

**Said I'm terrified **

**But I'm not leaving**

It was unfortunately going to be the end soon

**I know that I must pass this test**

Let's get this over with

**So just pull the trigger!**

**As my life flashes before my eyes**/ All of the memories she shared with him.  
**I'm wondering "will I ever see another sun rise?"**/ All of the mornings waking up by his side.  
**So many won't get the chance to say goodbye**/ She wanted to see him glorious and proud again.  
**But it's too late to think of the value of my life**/ It couldn't end like this!

"He's been able to convince them to follow him! They were also fooled!"

**AND YOU CAN SEE MY HEART _BEATING _**

**YOU CAN SEE IT THROUGH MY _CHEST _**

**SAID I'M _TERRIFIED _**

**BUT I'M NOT LEAVING, _NO_**

"Restrain them." The animator whispered to a guard.

The guards locked and chained the four other accusees, leaving them helpless. What was going on?

**I KNOW THAT I MUST PASS THIS _TEST_**

"So, what do you say? A chance at redemption?"

**AND YOU CAN SEE MY HEART _BEATING _**

**YOU CAN SEE IT THROUGH MY _CHEST_ **

**I'M _TERRIFIED_ **

**BUT I'M NOT LEAVING, NO**

The guard on the ground raised his gun while the crowds were cheering even louder.

**I know that I must pass this test**

She hiccupped, trembling and crying silently. They weren't going to do it, were they?

**So just pull the _**trigger**_**

The animator raised his hand, waiting for the crowd to become impatient and a nod from Sage.

Then everything went black.

* * *

A scream emerged from the room where she was being kept. She cried and screamed, grabbing her head as the nightmare returned, replaying this moment over and over again.

"THEY SHOT HIM! THEY SHOT HIM! THEY KILLED HIM!"

Kalarys ran to her side, grabbing her before she started hurting herself. The old grandmother hugged her granddaughter, softly whispering a few words to calm her down.

"They shot him, grandma." The huntress sobbed. "They killed him."

"Shh, it's alright."

"...they shot him... he's dead... dead... he's gone."

* * *

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
